Cabin 124
by strawberrysunsets
Summary: Casper High is having their annual field trip. Danny, Sam and Tucker get cabin '124', the presumably haunted cabin. When things start to go wrong, they get scared. But when their worst nightmares start to come alive, and people start to go missing, they need to work together to combat their fears and save their school. Warning: Violence, Ouija boards, & scary shiz!
1. Fears

_Everyone's scared of something, right? Some people are scared of things that don't even exist. But when you're nightmares come alive, you have to control your fears. _

* * *

"Danny!" I hissed.

"What?" He asked, through fits of laughter.

"It's not funny."  
"It's totally funny!" Tucker added.

Danny, Tucker and I were at the cafeteria, eating our lunch. Dash just spilled some of his orange juice on the ground, and, being the inconciderate jerk he is, he didn't bother to clean it up. That resulted in Paulina slipping over it and having a fit on how her 'hair is totally ruined' or something shallow of that matter.

Even though I absolutely hated – uhm, sorry… strongly and passionately disliked – Paulina, I thought it was quite cruel to laugh at her. "You guys are so unbelievely mean!"

Tucker shrugged, grinning. "I'm immune to sympathy."

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"Hey guys…" Danny said quietly. We both turned to look at him. He was staring at the note that the teachers handed out in third period. "Did you read this?"

I took the note off him. The title said 'Annual Amity Park Camping Trip.'

Tucker, who was reading over my shoulder, asked, "There's an annual camping trip?" His nose scrunched up at the thought. "Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"Because you live under a rock, that's why." I teased, my eyes not lifting off the sheet of paper. I could see, through the corner of my eye, him glaring at me. I just laughed it off. "It says it's tomorrow… What?"

I squinted at the note, not sure if I was reading correctly. "What about the people who aren't here today?"

"It said that the cost is included in your school fees and we leave 10:30 tomorrow." Danny said, ignoring my question.

"Cool!" Tucker fist-pumped.

"Why are you so excited?" Danny asked, grinning. I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I get to share a cabin with the ladies…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I hit him on the arm with the note. "You're a freak!" I laughed.

"Where are we're going, anyway?" Tucker asked me.

I looked back down at the crumpled note. "It says something about 'The de Winter Cabins'."

Danny sat back on his seat at stared at the table, thinking. He looked up at us. "Isn't that the place that had the rumours about the hauntings and stuff?"

I looked at him weird. "What?"

"You know, that story… about the de Winters estate. The rich family that moved to Amity Park from Romania or something… and they went missing for months. The cops finally decided to check their house, and they found the bodies. It was like those bodies were dead for centuries, all unpreserved and stuff… and they had no marks at all. None, except for two bite marks on their necks. Some say it was spiders, others say it was from vampires. And they escaped Romania to get away from the vampires. It was like they followed them here! No one has entered the house since…"

"I thought they knocked that place down?" Tucker told him.

"Nope." Danny shook his head. "It's like, thirty miles from Amity Park. Only a mile from the cabins."

"That's crazy!" I snorted. "The whole story is crazy. Why would someone move to Amity Park, where there are ghosts, to get away from the paranormal anyway?"

Danny shrugged, staring at me mysteriously. "That's a mystery… Some even say they turned into zombies, because the decayed bodies strangely disappeared." He kept his gaze on me.

I glared at him. "Okay, are you trying to scare me? Because it's not working."

His serious face turned into a grin as he laughed. "Alright, you got me."

Tucker, however, was biting his nails and rocking back and forth on his seat. I smirked. "You scared, Tuck?"

"N-no! Pfft, of course not!" He laughed slightly, then his smile turned into a frown. I could see the fear in his eyes. "I'm totally not afraid of zombies!"

Danny and I looked at each other and smirked. "You're not so tough, are you?" I grinned.

Tucker glared at me. "It's not like you guys are invincible! What are you afraid of?"

I smirked at Danny. "Well?"

"Uhm," He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"Clowns scare me, okay!"

Tucker and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"You-you're… afraid of… CLOWNS!" I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes, because I was laughing so much.

"What are you, six years old?" Tucker asked.

"Hey!" Danny pouted. "You said it yourself; everyone has a fear!"

"Yeah! But…" His lip quivered as he entered another laughing fit. "Clowns!"

Danny just sighed, moving his food around with his fork. He looked up at me. "What about you, Sam? What's your biggest fear?"

I had to think about that one. "I've never really had a fear, besides shallow witches like Paulina!" I smirked.

Danny and Tucker shared a glance. Tucker shook his head. "Not convincing."

"Yeah." Danny agreed. "You have to be afraid of _something_."

I stared at Paulina, who was laughing happily as she walked out of the cafeteria with her 'satelite'. "Well, I guess we'll find out what I'm afraid of when we go to that haunted camp." I scoffed.

* * *

"Come on, move it, move it!" An old, angry teacher pushed all of us toward the bus.

I grabbed the railing to try not to fall back down. I followed Tucker and Danny as they walked further up the bus. Obviously, the back of the bus was filled with football players and cheerleaders, and the front was cluttered with nerds. Danny and I sat on a seat in the middle of the bus, and Tucker sat alone on the seat in front of us. "I'll let you lovebirds sit together." He smirked.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" We both argued.

"Sure, sure." Tucker laughed. "You keep telling yourselves that."

It was a horribly long bus trip. We were just driving down a long, dark road on top of a mountain when I started to have enough of everyone talking. I put my earphones in and drew little pictures in my notepad to pass the time.

The bus smelled like a wet dog, the popular people up the back were loud, and those creepy trees we were passing gave me shivers. They had no branches, but they still manages to block the canopy somehow. I guess Danny was right about the De Winters estate being mysterious. I think they even owned much of the forest.

"Sam!" Danny poked me. It was almost like he had called me before, but I didn't take notice.

"Huh?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"What's that?" He pointed to my notepad. I looked down to the page to find it scribbled with trees of all sizes and shapes. I had drawn a forest. Danny's finger was pointing to a rope that was hanging from a tree. It looked like a noose.

"I didn't draw that…" I muttered.

Danny looked confused. "Yes you did. I was watching you."

I looked down. How the heck did I draw all of that without knowing? "I didn't… I…" I bit my lip. What the heck was going on?

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Sam?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I looked at my feet. He didn't believe me for a second, but he nodded and got back to playing on his iPod.

I looked back at the sketch I drew. Trees… darkness… moon… noose… What did that mean? I squinted a bit to see a small figure with a hunched back right underneath the moon. It was basically a shadow, but it was walking toward the noose. It looked like it was balancing something on its shoulder… a body?

I looked up from my drawing to see Tucker leaning over his seat to look at me. "Hey Sam!" He grinned. I tried to smile back, but it probably looked like a demented donkey smirk, because he made a very confused face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine. I'm _fine_!" I looked back at my drawing.

"Okay then…" He leaned back and sat back on his seat.

_Why would someone drag another person toward a noose?_ I thought. _Unless…_"Oh god!" I whispered to myself and covered my mouth with my shaking hand. I subconciously drew someone about to kill someone else. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Yo, Sam!" I looked to the right of me to see Danny and Tucker waiting for me to get off the empty bus. "We're here!"

I dumped my notepad on my seat as I sat up and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I didn't look back for even a second.

* * *

**Do you like it? What do you think will happen? I'm hoping this will be a really successful fic. I'm trying to make the chapters really long (so I didn't really reach my goal for this chapter****) but I also wanted to end it before anything interesting happens so it wouldn't be too rushed. Some spooky things happen next chapter, so be prepared :)**

**- Lollie **


	2. Haunted

_Ignorance is the worst. It is the failure to notice the things that are happening around you. You need to be aware of the pain that is going on around you._

_Believe everything you hear – you need to be prepared._

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Tucker exhaled, looking at the trees as we walked down the thin path. There were other smaller paths branching from the main path, and each had it's own sign stating the cabin that it lead to.

Mr Lancer turned around, making everyone stop walking. "Now, we have sorted out all the groups and their cabins. We have also tried to set you up with your friend, but…"

He was cut off by the noisy, squealing girls, but he continued (after glaring at them all). "_But_, that doesn't mean everyone will be with who they want to be." He looked down at his clipboard as he read off the names.

"Cabin 119: Kwan, Dash and Star." They all jumped up happily and ran down the path that said their cabin number on it.

I sat down on the ground. I knew that it would be a while until we were called out.

"Cabin 120: Mikey, Valerie and Nathan." I turned to look at Val. She looked like she was about to explode with fury, but she followed the two boys down a separate path.

A few cabins later, I was finally snapped out of my fairy land when I noticed that Paulina was sitting alone. Ha! All her friends had been chosen already. I kind of felt sorry for her, but she deserved it. "Cabin 124: Daniel, Tucker, Samantha," I winced when he said that. He just had to act formal in front out of school too, didn't he?

"And Paulina."

"WHAT?" Paulina and I gasped.

"No, no, no!" She stuck her tanned finger in front of Mr Lancers face.

We both told him, "I am not going to spend one night with that failure!" Well, Paulina said freak instead, but we all knew she was freaky one. I mean, seriously; she liked Danny Phantom but not Danny Fenton? She was so unbelievably shallow. So what if he had different coloured hair and eyes, and he had tanned skin (not to mention his ghost powers) but she didn't even bother to give Danny a chance when he was his _normal_ self! Oh well, her loss. He deserved better, anyway.

"No buts, Miss Sanchez. You will spend the weekend with these three. Under no circumstances will you sneak into another cabin at night! There will be consequences. Now, get to your cabin."

We all sighed and made our way down the path. When we reached our cabin, we gasped. It looked horrible! It made shivers go down my spine! And I'm a goth, for goodness sakes.

Danny opened the door with a creak, and we all walked inside. The floorboards sounded like they were screaming whenever we stepped on a certain spot.

Even the air smelled like it needed deodorant.

"This is bullshit!" Tucker mumbled. "How are we suppose to live in here for three days?"

Paulina huffed. "Even though he is a total nerd."

"Hey!"

She continued,"He has a point. This is really starting to scare me!"

"You're all wimps!" I grinned, even though on the inside I just wanted to run out the door and never go back to that cabin. It had an eerie aura about it, and we all knew it.

rubbing her arms as if the temperature suddenly dropped. I didn't notice it until a few seconds after. It was like I just walked through a patch of liquid nitrogen, if that's possible.

"So!" Danny broke the silence. "Who wants to pick bedrooms?"

"Not me." I said casually. "I'm going to go hiking."

"Hiking?" Tucker asked. "It's like midday! It's so hot!"

"I need to get some fresh air." I shrugged, opening the front cabin door.

"You've been outside all day." Danny smirked. "Is the truth that you're actually afraid of this cabin?"

I closed the door instead of walking out. "Okay. Fine. I'll stay."

"Guys, we better go to the camp site like Mr Lancer said. They're having a barbuque for lunch!" Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.

"Disgusting…" Both Paulina and I mumbled.

I looked at her. "You're ultra recylco vegetarian?"

"What?" She made a face. "No! I'm talking about the nerd!"

"Of course…" I muttered as I held the creaky cabin door out for everyone to walk through.

When we got to base camp, we saw that most of the kids in our year were already here. Many people were gathered around the camp fire, drinking coke and roasting marshmallows.

Paulina ran off to find Star, so it just left Danny, Tucker and I. We sat on a log and starting talking about the cabin.

"It just has a strange aura about it." I told them.

"Do you think it's haunted?" Tucker whispered to me.

"You guys are such wimps!" Danny joked. "I would have noticed already if there was a ghost there."

"I guess you're right…" Tucker sat back on the log.

Danny turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "Sam, there's nothing to worry about, alright? I'm here. If there are any ghosts – which there aren't – I'll make sure to protect you, got it?"

"I know that. We both know that." I nodded to Tucker (who, by the way, was stuffing so many marshmallows in his mouth that he already forgot what we were talking about). "But, Danny…" I sighed, trying to come up with the right words. "Something just isn't right about Cabin 124."

* * *

I woke up in my squeaky, wooden cabin bed. I was thinking that I had only been out for an hour or two, but when I looked at the clock it said 7:45. I rubbed my eyes, then opened them again, seeing if my eyes were seeing things. It flicked to 7:46, and that was when I realised. I missed breakfast! I ran out of my room and slid across the hall, almost slipping over as I crashed into the door of Dannys' room. "Danny? Are you still in there?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

There was no answer. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I shook my mind of all the… _dirty_ things that might have been happening in there. I mentally hit myself in the face for being so disgusting.

I sprinted into the empty kitchen. "Guys? Tucker? Shallow wit – I mean, Paulina? Anyone?" All I got back was the echo of my own voice.

I noticed an open diary on the wooden bench of the kitchen. Danny must have brought it to list what was on our timetable for today, instead of reading from the note. It was open to today's date, Friday the 13th of July. You may have thought, "Friday the 13th? Omigosh, Sam! RUN!", but I don't believe in that silly superstition. There's no proof that Friday the 13th is unlucky. Why would it be? Did a magical genie from the underground curse the day? No, no it did not.

Under the date, it had a list of the things that Mr Lancer told us we were doing today.

7:00 – BREAKFAST. Go to Base Camp

7:30 – ARCHERY PRACTICE. Go to CampSite #1.

"Damn!" I cursed under my own breath. "They left without me. I am so going to _kill_ Danny!" I jogged out the front door and down the path that led to the first camp site, failing to notice the bright green eyes that were watching me around the corner.

* * *

**Omg guys! I didn't expect to get NINE reviews! Holy shizballs! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh my goodness... you are all so nice and amazing! I hope you like this chapter. I always end up with short chapters -.- *sigh* oh well. As long as you like it. **

**I hope I'm not rushing it. Does the gang seem a little OOC? Is Paulina too nice? Tell me what you think, please! I don't mind if you hate it. I just need to know if it's alright. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**- Lollie**


	3. On Guard!

**_SamxDanny_: I've actually never seen Friday the 13th, but I just know that it is meant to be an unlucky day :P I think that's the movie with Jason Voorhees or something? Omg I feel so slack now. I'll go rent it and watch it soon :P I tried to make Paulina meaner in this chapter, but it's hard to be mean when you're scared to death, right? (Errr, I won't give anything else away... :P) I'm so happy you liked that chapter, and I hope you like this one too! :)**

**_Doggyjunky_: I apologize for the long wait. I will try to update this story twice a week from now on if I have the time :) Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**_Lily Fenton Phantom_: Naw! (: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well, I tried my best :D**

**_Me_: (Whoever 'me' is :P) Thank you thank you thank you! :D I was very busy last month, so I had no time to update. I will try to update this story every week at the latest from now on. I'm so glad you liked it :)**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please let me know any mistakes, or if you think this chapter is too dragged out or too rushed. I appreciate everyones opinion. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

**- Lollie**

* * *

_It's a natural survival instinct to be on guard. When you are not on guard, that's when they strike._

* * *

My teeth were clenched and my nails were digging into my palms. I was so mad! How could those jerks leave me? Tucker and Danny both knew how much I was looking forward to archery!

I reached the end of the path, into a wide open space in the middle of the forest, where archery was meant to be held. But… it wasn't. What?

I glanced at my watch, which said 7:56. Archery couldn't have ended… could it? There was still four minutes left. Where was everyone?

So many questions were running through my head that I didn't even notice someone calling my name until they poked my back.

I jumped, turning around. "Danny!" I sighed, relieved. "You scared me. Wait…" I remembered that he had ditched me. I folded my arms and glared at him. "I'm not talking to you. I'm so mad at you!"

His grin fell into a confused frown. "Why?"

"You ditched me! Archery started half an hour ago and you didn't even bother to wake me up! You know how much I love archery! Why I…"

I was cut of my Danny, who looked utterly perplexed. "What are you talking about, Sam? Archery doesn't start until 8:30; it's only 8."

My face fell. "What? No, you're wrong. It said in you're diary that it was 7:30."

He tilted his face in confusion. "What diary?"

"You know, the black one with the leather strap."

"I don't have a black diary with a leather strap. Heck, Sam. I don't even own a diary." He looked at me as if I was one of those crazy people who say they see face's in their toast. "What are you on about, Sam?"

"Don't… don't lie!" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I wasn't wrong. I saw a diary there. "There was a diary on the kitchen bench just a few minutes ago."

"Well, I just came from the cabin looking for you, and I didn't see any diary." He shook his head.

"What?" My eyebrows knotted in confusion. "You're lying! You weren't at the cabin. No one was. I was calling out for you, I-I-I knocked at your door and you didn't even answer. No one was at the cabin, you left me before, I…"

"S-Sam…" Danny was starting to look as scared as I had felt. He hesitantly put his hand on my wrist to comfort me. "Come on, I'll take you back to the cabin. I'm sure Mr Lancer will understand if you need to rest…"

I ripped my arm from his grip. I couldn't believe that he thought I was a lunatic! "I am _not_ crazy!" With that I ran off.

I heard him calling my name, but I ignored him and ran in the other direction.

I came to a point where I had no clue where I was at all. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like I was running for ages. I collapsed at the stalk of a tree, shivering from the sudden cold. My eyes were stinging like they had paper cuts, and the rain was making the mascara I forgot to wipe off last night run down my cold, tight cheeks.

I had to be by myself for a while. You know, to think about things… alone.

What _was_ going on? Was I hallucinating? If so, why? I didn't eat anything out of the ordianary lately and I got a lot of sleep last night.

Perhaps it was all just a dream? I pinched myself. That was a bad idea!

"OW!" I rubbed my sore wrist. "Nope, not dreaming."

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Danny was only trying to help me, and I flipped him off. He probably felt as bad as I look right now.

I didn't much fancy talking to him at that moment, considering not only how embarrassed I was, but how he wouldn't understand how I felt at all. You really want to know what I felt? Alone. I felt completely and utterly alone, like I was six foot under the ground and no one could my screams and my warning. I was dying inside. The question I needed an answer to was why this was happening to me. Why was I going crazy? Why was I drawing evil things? Why was I hallucinating? Why was I getting so utterly depressed and moody? WHY?

I had to tell someone about it. Just to get it off of my mind.

_Maybe they could help me? _I thought.

I finally got off my butt and headed to the cabin. It was pelting down with rain, but I didn't care. I wasn't in any rush to face Danny after that argument we had. I knew he would never believe me if I said that this place was evil.

* * *

When I made it to the cabin, the front door was wide open. That was quite strange, considering that it was almost hailing and leaves were flying around everywhere. I had a sudden urge to run, but I didn't. I hesitantly made my way inside.

My eyes were just starting to adjust to the darkness when I realised something. It was colder inside than it was outside. How did that work? I had thought the cabins had insulation. Also, no one was there. Danny had said that Tucker and Paulina never left the cabin, yet neither him or them were in here.

"Danny, is this some kind of sick joke?" I called out, my voice low and hoarse from the shaking.

"Sam?" He croaked. I turned around, but he wasn't there. "Sam…" The voice seemed to come from all around me, yet no one was there. It didn't even sound like him. I knew then that I was imagining things.

"Yo Sam!" I heard Tucker yell from his room. "We're in here."

I rushed to open the door and almost banged in to Paulina. "Watch it, loser!"

I ignored her I looked at Danny, who was leaning on the window frame, and Tucker, who was sitting on the ground casually. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"That's what we were just about to ask you…" Tucker eyed me carefully. "You've been acting strange lately. What's up?"

"What's up? Well, for starters, I'm hallucinating, drawing dead people, hearing things, and now all of you think I'm crazy! That's what's up!" Just kidding, I didn't say that. I actually said, "I don't know…" _Smooth, Sam, smooth. Now you've embarrassed yourself - again. _I bit my lip when I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

Danny sighed. I was expecting him to say something after that sigh, but he didn't. He just kept quiet, which was unusual.

There was a horrible, deafening silence. All I could hear the creaking of the floor.

_Wait a minute…_ I thought.

"Did you guys hear that?" Paulina asked.

"Yes…" We all answered, looking around to see if someone was walking across the room.

They weren't.

"What the fudge…" Tucker whispered, obviously frightened. If I wasn't scared myself, I would have been teasing him, but I had guessed that my face was as white as a sheet. This place was definitely haunted – no doubt about it. If I said it, though, I would have never heard the end of it from Danny.

Danny… I looked at him to see if he was sensing anything. No mist came out of his mouth, no 'erm, I need to go to the toilet' to cover up his transformation in front of the shallow witch. Nothing. He was about as confused as I was. If there was a ghost in the cabin, he would have sensed it, right?

Yes! So it must have been someone else pranking us. "Very funny, Val." I tried to convince myself that it was Valerie. I had hoped it was Valerie! She was always pranking (I had only found that out when I had sat in a puddle of water on my chair in maths class. She was the suckiest prankster, but the pranks still worked). As was Tucker, but he was looking too obviously scared to prank right now. I knew that, because he was the worst actor.

All I heard back was the echo of my voice and a screech of wind through the the musky air of the cabin.

I went back out into the main room of the cabin to see if anyone was there (which they weren't). The others appeared beside me.

Paulina was actually taking a break from whining about her hair, and was instead whining about the noises. "What if it's a…" She gulped, biting her newly manicured nails. "ghost?"

"Don't worry, if it's a ghost Danny will take care of…" Tucker gulped as well when Danny and I turned to glare at him. See, these sort of things are exactly why no one ever told Tucker their secrets!

Luckily, Paulina was ignoring him. "The… the…" She hesitantly pointed a shaking finger toward a shelf in the cramped kitchen, where a plate was slowly sliding towards the edge of the shelf, about to fall off.

Tucker dived to catch the plate – he succeeded – but he knocked his head on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Tucker!" I rushed to his aid. I lifted his head from the ground. "Tucker answer me; are you alive?"

"Of course he's alive, idiot!" Danny snapped at me. I have to admit… that hurt. But I had other things to worry about then, like staying alive for example! "Just get him outta here! You too, Paulina! Run! I'll stay here."

"Are you crazy?" I screeched at him. "What if you…"

"Shut up, Sam! Just go! _Get out!_" He had anger in his eyes. That was really scarying me.

I wrapped Tucker's arm around my shoulders and dragged him out as best I could. Paulina had ran out a while before, and she was no where to be found. She was probably dashing to Dash's cabin (A/N: Lol, she what I did there? XD) or something.

I tried to go down the steps of the cabin deck, but under both mine and Tuckers weight, I slipped as face-planted into the wet mush. I ignored the scratchs and scraps on my knees and the mud in my shirt. I had to get Tucker out – he was ingured enough.

Then it hit me. I was only weighing Tucker down. I could help Danny! I tried to run (useless. It drained all of my energy, but I was determind to make sure Tucker was safe so that I could go back for Danny).

I softly layed him down behind a tree, whispering, "I'll be back, don't worry," before running back to the cabin.

"Danny!" I called out when I got to the cabin. I was expecting it to be empty, as usual, but for once my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He was there. But he wasn't. I could feel his presence; he was in the room. I just didn't know where.

"Danny?" I whispered as I made my way to the kitchen. I walked to the other side of the island in the middle of the room and saw him, holding his knees to his chest and rocking uncontrolably. "DANNY!"

"SHHH!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to the ground. I noticed a large bruise forming on his stomach and another two on his left shin. It looked like someone with giant metal shoes had kicked him multiple times.

I crouched next to him, putting my hand on his knee to calm him down.

"What happened, Danny?"

"They were here."

"Who?"

"T-the clowns."

That was when it hit me. I remembered the day before yesterday, when Danny told me that he was fearing clowns. I felt my stomach sink and my heart race.

I knew it. I wasn't faking. I wasn't hallucinating. Our nightmares were coming alive.

* * *

**I told you guys that I wouldn't take long writing this... and one day isn't long! :P I'm very proud of myself. BUT... the next chapter won't be up until next week. Bleh, school :l Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do YOU think is wrong with the cabin? What do you think will happen? (Or, even better, what do you want to happen?) **

**I'm honestly freaking out that it was too rushed. Is this okay? **

**Thank you for reading, luvies! Mwah! xx **

**- Lollie(:**


	4. It Starts

**Thank you to **_Lily Fenton Phantom, shadowstar 1999, reneemon45 _**and guest reviewers for reviewing Chapter 3. Each review makes me smile :) I'm so glad you like this story, I'm working very hard on it :) **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own DP (obviously)**

* * *

_The worse your fear; the worse your death. To overcome you're fear, it's not about how weak your fear is, it's about how strong you are._

* * *

You might think that since I'm goth, I'm not afraid of anything. That's completely untrue. When I first stepped foot in Cabin 124, I was afraid. Not afraid of clowns, like Danny, or zombies like Tucker… but I was afraid of one thing; and that thing was EVERYTHING!

I finally convinced Danny (after he calmed down a little, of course) to come to the de Winters estate with me and find out, once and for all, what was wrong with this cabin. It's not breaking and entering if no one lives there… right?

My combat boot were cracking the leaves on the ground as we walked through the deathly-silent forest.

"Sam?" I heard Danny whisper. He was only a few steps behind me when I turned around.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that he had stopped us both walking and delayed our mission (Well, it was kind of like a mission, okay!).

"You sure 'bout this?" He bit his lip, looking around at all the trees around him.

It took me a few seconds to register what he was talking about. "It's the only way."

"I know, I know." He sighed quickly, sitting down on the wet, muddy ground and leaning on a large tree. "But what if there's another option that we don't know about?"

I could tell that he was getting scared. I was scared to, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that! "We have to stay strong, Danny." I sat down next to him.

He just kept silent, which made me feel even more awkward than it didn't when I sat on the mud patch. I knew that my skirt was going to get wet and dirty, but I didn't care. Danny mattered more to me than my skirt. Even if it was purple…

"I just don't want to be here anymore…"

"I know, Danny, I know. I don't want to be here either, but it's the only way to save Tucker and Paulina… and ourselves!" I think that was the first time I said the name "Paulina" in a nice way.

"I guess…"

"Danny… You've defeated so many ghosts since the accident." I sighed. He hated when I talked about it. I could tell because he always tensed up whenever I said the word 'accident', even if it was irrelevent to what actually happened. "What makes you think you'll lose now?"

He stood up suddenly and turned around to face me, angry in his eyes. "Because I don't have my powers, Sam!"

There was an awkward silence as his face fell. I guess he only realised what he was saying then. I stood up slowly, as to not frighten him. "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"I don't have my powers… I don't know…" He bit his lip and looked up at the canopy above. "This camp somehow ripped me from my other half."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Danny Phantom… he's not me." He sighed, waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. I thought I knew what was going on… but I only just realised that I didn't at all! "There was this portal thing… in the back of our cabin. I was curious, so I changed into Phantom and walked through it. Bad idea… I don't know. It somehow separated me from Phantom before you left the cabin. I knew what was going on, so I ushered you and Tuck out of the cabin before it happened again."

"Before what happened again?" I questioned.

"I just had a bad feeling… and I was right! These… these _clown_ things kept coming through the portal and, and I don't even know! They just attacked me! It was crazy!" He was trying to sound angry, but I could tell in his eyes and voice that he was scared to death, as was I

"This… this is a lot to take in." Nice work, Sam… That just made it even more awkward.

"I know, but I need to fight whatever this is without Phantom. I know I can. It's just… the thing that freaks me out the most is… _where_ is Phantom?"

"What?" I was utterly confused.

"I saw him leave. He smirked at me and then flew out the window."

I looked up at the canopy and saw rain drops falling down from the branches and leaves. I tilted my head downwards, looking back at Danny. "We can't lose, Danny. We have to fight this."

"I know." He said quickly. "We might as well do whatever it is we have to do sooner rather than later. Let's go." He started walking down the path and I trailed along slowly behind, covering my arms over my head to shelter myself from the rain. He didn't seem scared anymore… he seemed a little too confident this time. I wondered what his plan was.

After what seemed like forever, we finally found the de Winter's estate. It was so big! It looked like a Disney princess had been raised in there or something.

Well, it was more like an abandoned lot than anything like the palace it looked like.

There was a big horse shoe nailed to the door and I presumed that was the 'door bell'. (Notice quotation marks on door bell? That's because it wasn't a door bell. It was a horse shoe! Now _that_ was creepy!)

I pulled (well, attempted to pull) the horse shoe and bring it back down, hitting it against the door with a _thump_. I repeated it twice before my arm got sore.

I was expecting no one to answer. Actually, let me correct that. I was hoping no one would answer, but my expectation were different. My heart was pounting and I was sure that the veins in my temples were about to explode. I closed my eyes, waiting for someone to answer. My theory was that if no one answered in 10 second, we would either run away and go back to the cabins or break in. Hopefully not the latter option.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six…_

The door slowly creaked open, sending a shiver down my spine. My heart leaped up into my throat as an old man opened the door.

"I was expecting you." He looked past us, observing if anyone else was coming. He looked afraid. His pale green eyes snapped toward Danny, making him jumped. "You soft in the head, boy?"

"W-what?" Danny asked, both confused and afraid.

"You shouldn't be here." He told us.

"We know. We just needed answers." I cleared my throat, because my voice sounded croaky.

He kept silent for a few seconds before looking both of us up and down. That made me feel weird. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're wet." He observed.

"Uhm…" Danny looked at him weird. "It's raining."

He opened the door a little more, letting us walk inside. I rubbed my arms, looking around the castle. "So… do you live here?"

"No. I just keep an eye on it."

"For what?" Danny asked.

"For evil things." He slammed the front door shut, making Danny and I jump.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"It's Friday the 13th. Bad things happen today."

I snorted as we walked down the hallway. "Those legends are only created to scare people. I don't believe those superstitions."

He violently turned to face me. "You should."

I stayed quiet, leaving Danny to ask why.

"Because it's the de Winter's curse. Ever heard of 'em?"

Danny and I nodded, and the man continued. "They escaped Romania to get away from their nightmares, but it only followed them. Eventually, after running across the country to AmityPark, their nightmares finally got them. They were murdered on Friday the 13th of July. Today is the fifth time that date has recurred since 1865, when the accident happened."

I noticed Danny shudder when he said 'accident'.

"A total of 56 people have died since that date, from 'unknown' circumstances."

"I don't understand…" I piped up. "What does this have to do with our cabin?"

"Cabin 124?" He questioned.

"Y-yes…" I looked at him strangely. "How did you know?"

"There's been problems with that cabin for as long as I can remember. Now, who wants tea?"

I shook my head, trying to think of something logical to say. "How can we stop it?" I asked.

"That's not my problem." He told us before he left to go into the kitchen.

"Well, that was rude!" I grumbled.

"Come on!" Danny whispered in my ear before grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Searching." He opened the doors to a few bedrooms and peered inside, before closing one and moving onto the next one.

"For what?"

"Answers, Sherlock! He obviously isn't going to tell us, so we have to work it out for ourselves if we want to save Tucker… and ourselves."

"You know we could always just call our parents to say we're sick and they can pick us up." I suggested.

He smirked at me. "And you think _I'm_ the coward!"

"Well, you are afraid of _clowns_!" I said defensefully.

He ignored me and pointed to the inside of a bathroom. "Look at this."

I walked in. The first thing that I noticed was the mirror.

I saw this scribbled in red ink (let's just hope it was red ink!) on the mirror:

_Tucker Foley – Zombies_

_Daniel Fenton – Clowns_

_Paulina Sanchez – Spiders_

_Samantha Manson – Death_

I froze, every muscle in my body tensing up. Ignoring that fact that it said 'Samantha', and that I wanted to kick the mirror with my combat boot, I finally realised what I was afraid of: _death_. Tucker was running from zombies, Danny was fighting clowns, and Paulina was… I don't know, she was probably spraying bug spray all around our cabin and screaming. Did that mean… I was going to have to fight _death_?


	5. Answers

**I'm sorry that this took a few weeks. A combination of family issues, exams and moving has affected my writing. I will not forget about this story, though! Hopefully I will update sooner next time. **

**Thank you all for being patient, it means a lot xox**

**Thank you to **_SamxDanny, Lily Fenton Phantom, shadowstar1999, reneemon45, _**and** _guest reviewers. _**You know who you are! :)**

**_I have a question, before you start reading. Do you guys think the quote-at-the-beginning-of-the-chapter-thing is too corny? I was hoping it gives the story effect, but now I'm starting to worry that it cheeses the story out, whatever that means 0.o _**

**- L**

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

* * *

"But what does it _mean_?" I asked Danny as I walked down the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and snapped his head toward me. I froze as he glared at me. "I don't know, Sam!"

I returned the glare. "What's up with you, lately?"

"What's up with me?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "You're the one who's chasing after these _things_, Sam! Zombies, clowns…" He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. "This is dangerous, Sam. I don't want anything to happen to any of us. You don't know what's out there, and neither do I."

"That's why we have to stop it!" I defended. "Why are you so scared all of a sudden? You're Danny _Phantom_! You fight ghosts and defeat evil, supernatural beings, but you can't face whatever is going on at camp?"

I took at step towards him, and he looked over his shoulder as he backed into the door. That was strange, but nothing was going to stop me. "I want answers, Danny," I ordered. "Are you overshadowed or something?"

I had hoped that Kitty would just come out of Danny's body and be like, "Man, this sucks. You're fun to tease", but no such luck. I knew that this wasn't Danny, and I knew that facing this was going to be dangerous, but I had to save my friends. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

"I'm not overshadowed, Sam," He said in a monotone voice. _That_ really shook me up.

"That's not something Danny would say," I told him back.

"That's because I'm not Danny." He took a step toward me, making me shiver with fright.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What's going on?" I asked.

"You should know, Sam. You're smart, aren't you." He took another step toward me, making me trip on the stairs as I walked backwards. I regained my balance and slowly walked up the stairs backwards as Danny eyed me carefully, obviously wondering what I was thinking.

I finally thought of something to say. "Who are you?" I snapped, feeling stupid. His eyes weren't glowing, so I couldn't tell if it was a ghost, a clone, or even Frankenstien. I had absolutely no idea.

"Guess."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"GUESS!" He snapped louder this time, making me jump. I looked at the door behind him. _Should I make a run for it?_ I thought, although I knew that he would attack. I had to keep it on the down-low, as Tucker would say. Whatever that means.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "What do you want?"

I heard a creak, and both our heads turned to snap at a door in the living room. Danny?

"What the…" I mumbled.

"Sam?" He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you." Couldn't he see him?

I turned back to… _other_ Danny. He just smirked at me.

"Sam!" Danny hissed.

"What, Danny?" I snapped coldly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what?" Danny snapped back. "Talking to a wall?"

I looked back where _other_ Danny was. He was still there, staring evilly.

I decided to make a run for it, and sprinted past him to the front door. I felt someone's arm's wrap around my waist as I turned the handle.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I tried to bite the person's wrist, but he let go.

"Woah, Sam. What's gotten into you?"

I stared at Danny. He was the only one in the room, so I wasn't sure if he was 'Good Danny' or 'Bad Danny'.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ugh, Sam." He looked worried. "Are you okay? Can you not remember me? Did you hit your head?" He asked as he held the door out for me. I didn't hesitate to sprint out of that house.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

He chuckled. "Same old Sam."

"I'm not sure if you're that 'Same Old Danny'." I told him.

His smile drooped into a frown as he eyed me carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Answer me, Danny. I need answers."

"I-I was sitting on the couch. That man was going to get tea, but he never came back. I had no idea where you were, you just disppeared into thin air!"

"I went upstairs with you…" I tried to argue, but I had no clue what I was fighting for. I had to either believe him, or not believe him.

He shook his head. "No, Sam. I never went upstairs. Did you find anything there?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it was real…" I felt my face go cold as I shivered.

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if I'll ever know what's going on!" I felt my eyes start to sting, and all I thought was, _Please don't cry, please don't cry._

"I don't know either, but you gotta help me out here, Sam." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can help you. We're a team. I know I've been rude lately, but it's only because I'm afraid too. What went on back there?"

I explained everything. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING! He looked at me weird while I was explaining, and I thought he didn't believe me at first, but he was really supportive.

"What do you think happened to that guy?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He put his hand in his jean pockets and pulled out a little book. "He gave me this. I don't know what it is. He said it was from his great-grandmother, or something," He told me, shaking his head in confusion.

"A book?" I whispered, wiping the dust of the cover as I opened it.

I read it aloud:

_The curse of our estate was let upon us by_ "_The Great_ _Darrien Le Torianno'. He's the most evil, notorious pirate in all of the world. Not only that, but he is a turned vampire as well, thanks to a curse by his captain! But that is a whole other story. _

_Last year, my mother and father turned our estate into luxurious cabins. We still have our palace, but now commoners and travellers can stay with us. Even our slaves have a place to sleep, which is nice. _

_Right now, I am in my cabin, Cabin 124, hiding from the curse that was let upon me. I have an abnormal fear of the supernatural, so now my fears have turned alive. They are out to get me now, I don't think I can stay here much longer. Soon, they will find me. They will come after me and kill me. I don't have enough time to end the curse. From today onwards, Cabin 124 will curse whoever steps foot through the door._

_Luckily, I know how to stop the curse. There is a spell on a slip of paper in this cabin. It is behind one of the bricks in my bedroom, I can't remember where exactly. Just find the spell, please! Revive what I have lost! _

_- Faris Kria de Winters_

"I'm kind of confused," I said. "That man could have stopped the curse."

"Maybe he's just to scared to enter the cabin," Danny suggested.

There was a long silence. "I'm guessing we should go back to our cabin," I suggested, sighing. "This better be over soon."

"It will," He told me as he starting walking back to our cabin. "Soon enough."

"But that's not soo enough," I mumbled to myself. Well, if I was going to get my ass kicked, at least Danny will be there to at least _try_ and stop me from getting myself killed.

I just wish it was that simple.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks x**

**- L**


	6. Perhaps, perhaps not

_Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak, but it i__s also what it takes to sit down and listen._

* * *

_C__reak…_

That was the only sound we heard when we opened the door of our cabin, leading us into the cold, empty room.

"Well, then…" I sighed, feeling the hairs on my arms stand up. I rubbed my cold arms, trying to stop the goosebumps and prickily feeling. "What now?"

"We have to find her bedroom," Danny said to me.

"Where is that?" I asked him, just wanting to leave the cabin and never come back.

"I don't know, just try the first one. I'll go to the second."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" I offered, partly for my own benefit.

He was about to walk into the second bedroom, but stopped and turned back around. "Why?"

"So, you know, I don't _die_!"

"You won't die."

"Oh?" I eyed him carefully. "And how exactly do you know for sure?"

"Because I'm here." He grinned.

"Nice ego you've got there." I puckered my lips, annoyed. "Good luck surviving with that."

"I will," he opened the door and went in. I followed him, but he stopped me. "Nope, that's your door." He pointed to Tucker's bedroom.

I mumbled something that sounded similar to 'class-LOL'. I don't really want to say what exactly I said, you can try to figure it out. Anyway, I creaked open the door of the bedroom. "Stupid door, they all creak."

I made my way over to the end wall, where the side was layered in bricks. The four other walls had white-ish laced wallpaper over the top of the bricks, so I couldn't feel if there were any loose bricks on the wall without ruining the wall paper.

I felt around for a bit on the bricks. It felt like forever, and my nails were stinging from trying to pick away little pieces of brick. I almost gave up hope until I heard a clicking sound.

I turned my head to the left to see the brick, that I had just pulled a few seconds ago, was unattached to the wall. I saw the outline of the brick, which was quite obvious when I looked at it. That made me feel dumb. "Of course!"

I tried to pull the brick back out, and it actually worked. I was expecting it to be really hard.

When I pulled it out, dust came out everywhere, making me almost choke. I looked in the hole where the brick used to be, but nothing was there.

"Oh," I mumbled as I looked INSIDE the brick that I pulled out. There was a yellow-brown shred of paper inside of the brick.

"DANNY!" I called out as I opened the bit of paper. He came running in.

"What is it?"

"I found it."

"Huh?" His eyebrows furrowed. "No, I found it."

"What are you talking about?"

He held up another bit of paper that looked identical to the one that I just opened.

"Le'me compare," I told him, grabbing the paper out of his hand. I looked at mine, then Danny's, then mine again.

Mine said:

_Eleka, eleka, naris._

His said:

_Neleka, neleka, eris._  
"Well," I said, giving his back to him. "They're different, I'll give you that. But their kind of the same."

"What?" He asked, even more confused.

"Which one is Faris'?"

"I… I don't know," he told me, biting his lip.

"Maybe one is the opposite to the other," I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… holy ship," I said, except I didn't exactly say 'ship'.

"What?"

"I forgot Tucker."

"… Duck."

"Oh, well. We'll get him later. Let's just read this one." I pointed to mine.

"Eleka, eleka, naris," we said at the same time.

"No!" A high-pitched voice snapped at us. We both turned around, startled, and saw a little girl in a white and lilac dress. That was Faris. "You mustn't read the backwards spell!"

"W-what?" I managed to get out. "You're Faris?"

"This is very bad, you cannot stay here!" She told us, her gleaming brown eyes filled with panic and concern. "You must stop him!"

"Stop who?"

"T-the man that spoke to you in the mansion!"

"The cleaner?" I asked.  
"He's my step-father!" She cried out, looking furious and scared at the same thing. "His name is Damian de Winters. He's getting stronger, you must stop him!"

"How?" I asked.

She looked behind her, as if something was approaching her before she vanished into thin air.

"I'm hoping that was a hologram built up by Tucker," Danny told me.

"I doubt it." I bit my lip. "What do you think she meant by 'backwards spell'?"

He pulled the letter from his pocket. "Maybe it's the opposite of the, uhm, other spell." His eyes skimmed the paper until he realised. "I think it starts a new curse."

"What? But the other spell was meant to retrieve the peace in the cabins and reverse the…"

Danny cut me off, "but we used the wrong spell."

I stayed silent for a few seconds as I thought. "Oh. That makes sense. Why don't we just read the other spell, then?"

He nodded hesitantly, but we read it together anyway.

"Nothing happened…" I pouted.

"It probably reversed the curse, but what did the other spell do?" He asked to no one in particular, because I was obviously clueless about the whole situation (as many would be if they were fighting clowns).

Danny dragged me outside the cabin, while I was just thinking about everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING!

Who was the other Danny? Was the writing on the wall real? Am I really scared of death?

I didn't think so. I had fought ghosts, dragons, even Paulina. If I was scared of death, I would have known by now. What did I fear? What made me scared? Or more easier, what made me upset or angry?

That was when I figured it out. The only thing that got on my nerves was when Danny was talking to someone else, or when he was hurt. Was I afraid of losing him?

"There he is!" That snapped me out of my daydream. Danny was pointing to Tucker, who was laying in a giant hole in the ground.

"Ughh," Tucker groaned, lifting himself from the large hole. He looked battered and bruised, and he had cuts all over him. He even had a black eye.

"What happened, Tuck?" Danny asked, lifting him back onto the ground.

"They were, they were everywhere." He shivered, most probably from the cold, but from shock too. "They hit me and bit me. They attacked me, they…"

"Who did?" Danny asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Zombies?" I suggested.

Tucker looked at me strangely. "How did you know?"

"You're not the only one who has had trouble, Tuck. Anyway, what's this hole for. It looks like it could hold a coffin."

He shifted uncomfortably and stumbled a bit, trying to stay up. "They were going to bury me alive."

"What?" Danny and I both gasped.

"But something happened, and they dropped everything. They ran away."

I looked at the ground, taking in all the shovels and other rusty equipment. I stared back at Danny. "We stopped it."

"Stopped what?" He asked me.

"The spell. When we read the spell, it stopped everything!"

He thought for a moment. "But what about what Faris said? What did the backwards spell mean?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked, coming between us. "Who's Faris? What's a backwards spell?"

After we told him everything, we made our way to the 'reception' cabin. We needed to do some researching, and that was the best way to find it.

* * *

**Hey again! Did you like it? :D I have some very interesting plans for the next few chapters, so I hope you will like it :) I'm kind of worried that it might be a little confusing. I mean, I have lots of ideas and explanations for things in my head, but I'm not sure if I'm wording it well enough for the reader to understand. **

**I need your help! Tell me if it's strange, cool, awkward, interesting, idiotic, or even boring. Just let me know what you think, and I'll try my best to improve the next chapters.**

**Thank you to** _Lily Fenton Phantom, shadowstar1999, Arette, reneemon45_** and guest reviewers for reviewing since I posted the last chapter :D**

**- L**


	7. Nostalgic

_I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me._

* * *

"Stay there," Danny told me as both he and Tucker sneaked into Reception. He wanted me to wait behind a large tree to make sure everything was okay. I was kind of bummed out that I didn't get to research with him, but at least he didn't want me to get caught, right?

Those jerks.

I tried to entertain myself while I was waiting for them. If I was the one in there, I would've finished researching much faster.

I picked up and stick and starting to write and draw on the ground. I just wrote random words like 'wonderful' and 'freedom'. I'm not sure why I wrote it on the dirt, but it made me feel better.

Sighing with boredom and annoyance, I stood up and starting walking. I needed to entertain myself somehow, since Danny and Tucker would obviously take a while longer.

I dragged the stick along the ground to make a trail in the dirt so I would know how to get back. I walked for a few minutes, just circling around trees, stepping over logs and shrubs and checking out a few pretty flowers along the dusty trail.

I stopped when I noticed something hanging from a tree. It was tied with a rope. I couldn't see what it was, because the sun was shining in my eyes, but it looked like a sack.

I got closer until I was just a few feet away. It was a sack. It looked like one of those medieval potato sacks (just like my summer camp uniform – but that's a whole different story).

I remembered what I drew on the bus trip here. Someone was going to be hung from the noose… but it looked like it had already happened! I had to untie it, fast!

Suddenly, before I could get near the strange sack, my eyes felt heavy. I felt myself collapse behind the bushes. The weird thing was that I was still concious when this happened, which made it even more scary. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move my arms, legs, eyes, lips... I couldn't move anything! I was freaking out until I saw something beneath my closed eyes. It was Faris, she was calling out for someone to 'stop'.

I saw her flinch, and then I realised that someone had just stabbed her. It was Damian. He was cackling as she fell backwards into a hole dug in the ground, like the one that Tucker was thrown into. What were those holes?

Then it flashed to something else. I saw him attack _me_. He pushed me into a bathtub full of water and held my shoulders underwater. I saw myself kicking and trying to flip myself up from the tub, but I eventually stopped moving. I was dead.

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, but I didn't have enough strength to wipe them off.

Just when I thought that was enough, I saw Faris again. She was calling out to me.

"Stop him, Sam! Stop him!" She chanted as she backed away from Damian, who was approaching her with a large kitchen knife. She backed into a brick wall, but before he could stab her, I hit him over the head with a brick, knocking him out cold. Faris hugged me, and we walked away hand in hand. It was strange how I could see myself doing that. It felt like I were playing with an action figure of myself.

That was when I opened my eyes, and I got whisked away from the strange dream. I could move again! Me, being the paranoid person that I am, I followed the trail I made and ran back into the reception, slamming the screen door behind me.

"Sam, shh!" Danny told me.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Tucker asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just, I just… dreamed. No, I had a vision."

"You had a vision?" Danny asked, wide-eyed.

"Something like that, I saw something!" I told them.

"It's probably just your imagination, Sam," suggested Tucker.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "You've been through so much, it's pretty likely that you're freaking out in your mind."

"Nothing is wrong with my mind!" Okay, that was really loud. I swear I could hear echos from my shouting. I repeated, softer, "nothing is wrong with my mind…"

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other. "What was your vision, Sam?" Tucker asked, sounding vaguely interested.

I told them everything.

"Do you think it's a sign?" Danny asked me.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "A sign for what?"

"A sign that we should, uhm…" Tucker pondered for a moment. "Dig out those holes."

"Wouldn't that be a waste of our ti…"

I cut Danny off, "Tucker's right. The more we know about what's going on, the better. We need to find a little more information before we can defeat Damian. We have a huge journey ahead of us before we finish."

Danny puffed out his cheeks, looking annoyed. He then sighed, crossing his arms and making his way out of the main cabin. "I hope this journey is over soon."

I followed him. "It'll be over soon. We'll win – we always do."

That was true. We never lost to any supernatural beings. But this time, I wasn't so sure. We had to trust in each other, I had to be optimistic. We will win, we _will_ win.

**I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.**

* * *

**Okay, that last bolded line is a quote from one of my favourite books (it inspired this chapter, yay). Whoever can name the book gets a virtual strawberry cupcake.**

**I know, the cupcakes are ****virtual****, but they're still yummy, right?**

**Review please, and I'll give you a virtual mango slushie too. Virtual meals for all :D**

**- L**


End file.
